Paying The Price
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Well, here it is, the second story in the Paid series. I hope you all enjoy it! It also combined my one shot Girl Crush that everyone has been asking for more of. I put them together. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

 _This is the second story in my Paid trilogy. There are some points from The Price to be Paid, connecting these stories.( you may want to read that one first, if you haven't already) This one takes place after she completes her degrees and they move back to Trenton. This is going to stray a bit from my norm, although I will make sure there is a bit of humor in it to off set the "darker" material._

 _Lynda_

Paying the Price

 _prologue_

They're back, I heard it through all the gossip going around town. Stephanie Plum had finally returned. I would bet money on her leaving him. She doesn't have the staying power, not like I do.

I don't understand why she gets everything in life that I have always wanted. Sometimes life isn't fair and I need to rectify that quickly. I will have everything I want. I will have her life, nothing will stop me.

I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace. The rage the fills my entire body, keeps me trembling. I want her life, I want it real bad.

I want her long brown hair, I want her magic touch. I have dyed my blonde hair brown, and let my own curls down...

SPOV

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was bothering me about coming back to Trenton. Ranger noticed that I was tense. He pulled me closer to his side and kissed my head.

I know that it's not because of my mother, she is and most likely always be in a mental health facility. She is still completely delusional. She seems to have decided that she is queen and her floor is still the Burg. I know that Daddy has completely distanced himself from her, their divorce was finalized.

"Babe, we're home," Ranger told me. Pulling out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Rangeman Trenton towering in front of us. I let myself relax as the feeling of home took hold. I felt a smile tug at my face.

"It's good to be home. Let's go get some rest and we'll catch up with everyone tomorrow. It's been a long day."

He nodded at me and grabbed a few of our bags. We made our way up to seven without being stopped. That was an amazing feat in itself. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

I crawled into our bed, but couldn't sleep. I had a million thoughts running in my head. I need to be well rested for my interview with the local FBI field office. My background check had come back clean and they were looking for someone with my education. I also have a meeting with the Trenton Police department to be part of a new state wide initiative. I know that I'll have to make a choice between the two.

I'm still concerned about his nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was missing something very important. It was creepy, like spiders crawling all over my skin. I couldn't hold back the shudder, Carlos pulled me closer to him. I fall into a fitful sleep, nightmares of my past haunting me the rest of the night.

I wake to the smell of coffee and breakfast being made. As I stretched out, Carlos brought in a tray with breakfast for me. I was surprised, but he has been doing little things to make my transition back to Trenton easier on me.

I can't keep the smile from my face, as the man I love kisses me gently.

"Good morning, Babe."

"Good morning to you. What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to make sure you have a good start to your day. You had a rough night and I wanted to make it better."

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips.

All to soon it was time to head out. I was taking Lester as my backup today. I couldn't get rid of the bad feeling, so I asked for it. I think I may have broken Batman with my request, but he quickly agreed. He had learned over the years not to dismiss my instincts. The entire way to the field office it felt as though we were being followed. Lester assured me that we weren't.

My interview was drawn out and even though they made an offer, I don't think it is the right fit for me. I did tell them that I would consider it an get back to them by the end of the week.

Next up was the Trenton Police Department. As we entered the station the creep factor went off the charts. It calmed down when Morelli walked up to us and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Steph, it's great to see you again! How are things going?"

"Going good. I'm actually here for a meeting with Juniak and Chief Meyers. Ranger and I are home to stay, and they have something they want to discuss with me."

"I'll let you get going then. We'll have to catch up over lunch one day. Let me know when."

I nodded and waved as we made our way to the conference room. I already knew that I was going to accept their offer. I had a feeling, deep in my gut, that this is what I was called to do. I did tell them that I would have an answer for them by Friday. I wanted to go over my options with Carlos before I committed to anything.

When we pulled into the Rangeman garage I caught a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. I grabbed Lester and ran to the stairs. Something told me not to even wait for the elevator.

 _A/N if you have read my one shot, Girl Crush, you'll start to notice where it comes into play. I will be incorporating it into this story. It may be a bit between updates, but I promise I will finish this one and the third story._

 _I love Little Big Towns version of it, but Halestorm is my favorite. I had the opportunity to watch Lzzy and her brother preform and the local dives in my hometown. They weren't even old enough to drive, but they have grown even better. So, yes we're going to YouTube again, Look up Halestorm Girl Crush. Such a soulful voice._

 _Updates will be slightly slow in coming. I have spent 32 days total in the hospital this year alone. I recently had a TIA (Mini stroke), and have limited use of my left hand. This has not been Beta'd, but I wanted you to have something. Love you all!_

 _Lynda_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Paying the Price

Unknown POV

Damn, her senses seem to be tuned towards danger. How could she have realized I was there? I was well hidden in the shadows of the building. There is no way she could have seen me, yet she and her protector took off like the hounds of hell were upon them. She would not always be so well protected. I will catch her off guard and take over her life. I will have everything she has; the price will never be too high.

I turn and leave. I need to get home and work on my plan. I keep to the shadows, I can't reveal myself too soon. If someone sees me that knows her, it could be a problem. I don't want to show my hand too soon. I will take her place and no one will be the wiser. That idiot, Manoso, won't even know the difference.

I make my way home to set begin research for the next part of my plan. There has to be a pattern to her daily life. I know that it will take a few days for me to actually see, especially since she and Manoso just moved back. I need to adapt to the new her. Everyone has schedule, weather they know it or job. They have small idiosycrocies that are unique to their daily routines, things that a loves one would notice if they stopped doing them.

I put in a disk to watch, and mimic how she flips her hair. That's what I'm working on tonight. I had finally gotten the nuances of her voice before she had left, and I was beginning to work on her annoying little girl giggle when she disappeared. I had heard through the grapevine that Tank had paid her way, now I need to determine if she was screwing around with him during that time. There must have been something going on with the two of them. I shake my head to clear it. I need to get back to working on everything.

As I finish up, I realize that my blonde roots are showing through and get frustrated. I need to dye my hair again. I need to figure out how to get video of her in that damn fortress fast. I have to see how she greets each of the men, how she walks, her bedtime routine. One mistake and those men will be on me like white on rice. I have to practice everything until they become second nature.

I call it a day. The process is slow, but I will not fail. Ranger will be mine, even if I have to pretend to be that idiot Stephanie Plum for the rest of my life.

SPOV

I get up to seven and calm my nerves. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. This feels like I have a stalker, but we haven't been back in Trenton long enough for me to pick one up. It could be just being back here that has my spider senses on high alert. I was always in some kind of danger here.

I grab a quick shower and wait for Carlos to join me for dinner. I know that I probably should tell him about how I'm feeling, but I'm sure it will pass once we've settled into a normal schedule.

I scream as I feel a set of arm wrap around me, catching me unawares. I look up and sigh as I realize that it is Carlos. He squints his eyes at me, as though he is trying to figure out why I started.

"Don't scare me like that!" I chastised him.

"Babe, we're on the seventh floor of a secure building that is locked up tighter than Fort Knox. You're safe here, you've always been safe here. What's got you so jumpy?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure. My day was going great. The interviews went differently than expected, but not unpleasantly so. When Lester and I returned to Rangeman it felt as though someone was watching me. It felt sinister, like someone was going to hurt me if they could."

"Why didn't you come to me right away?"

"I didn't want to interrupt anything you were working on. I was in a building locked up tighter than Fort Knox." I told him with a smirk.

He let out a small chuckle and kissed the top of my head before speaking. "Anytime you need something, or just want to say hi. You can interrupt whatever I'm doing."

"I'll remember that." I replied, as I turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know and to show the world that I love you too, I'll have the same last name as you in two weeks."

I continued to walk away as I heard him let out a small laugh again. I love when he's in playful mood. That seems to lead to the bedroom as well.

 _ **A/N Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been battling to stay out of the hospital and it seems the hospital continues to win. Also, I'm having a hard time with the stalker and getting her character just right.**_

 _ **Lynda**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Paying the Price

The next day went easily. I called and accepted the offer with the TPD. I would begin in four weeks. It was perfect. Carlos and I would be married and back from our short honeymoon by then. Today, Daddy was bringing my nieces to Rangeman to visit.

I was on my way to the control room floor when I was stopped by one of the guys. He was painfully new.

"Do you know where your going, Sweetness? Only employees are allowed on the fifth floor."

"Call me anything but Stephanie again and you'll find out why it's called pulling a Santos. I am allowed on the fifth floor. I am a casual employee here, as well as Rangers fiancee. If you want to start over you can introduce yourself."

"Yeah, right, like Ranger would ever marry someone who looks like you. Let's go, you don't belong here."

I grabbed my phone and called Tank.

"I seem to be having a small problem with one of the new men. Meet me at the elevators on five. Definitely in need of the Santos treatment."

I hung up my phone and the doors opened up onto five, where a pissed off Tank and slightly amused looking Ranger stood.

"Babe," he said with a chuckle. Then he kissed me. "Tank, you and Santos can meet, Wingnut here, on the mats now and teach him a lesson. Then you can meet him at 0500 everyday for a month. Maybe then he will understand that my future wife is allowed every where in this building, including places he will never be allowed."

"With pleasure." Replied Lester. "I'm the only one allowed to mess with Steph, after all she'll be family soon."

I saw the man visibly pale when Tank and Lester both grabbed an arm. I simply gave him a smirk and a finger wave. Ranger and I made our way to his office. As soon as he shut the door behind us, he crushed me to his chest and thoroughly kissed me.

When we parted I was breathing heavily and he had a smirk. "What was that for?" I asked.

"GP"

"GP?"

"General purpose."

"Dad is going to be here with the girls soon. I'm going to take the girls up to six for their last fitting for the wedding. I was hoping that when we were done, we could all go out to diner. If you aren't busy. If you are, the girls and I will hang out on seven and have a girls night in."

"Pino's sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

He sat behind his desk and pulled me into his lap. We just sat there, relaxing. Letting the quiet of the moment take over. It was the little times like this, that kept us from falling apart. The intimacy of our souls and the contentment in our hearts were strengthen.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too, Babe."

The moment was interrupted by Cal informing us that my family was here. I stood up and straighten my clothes and Ranger came with me to greet them and join us for lunch in the break room. I was a little worried when I saw my dads grey pallor.

He looked ready to collapse. I helped him to a chair and noticed that he was sweating profusely. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ranger, get Bobby."

I called Ella and asked her to come get the girls. They don't need to see this. Ella and Bobby show up at the same time. Ella whisked the girls away and Bobby made a bee line for my Dad. Ranger held me tight.

"Steph, call for an ambulance. I think your Dad is having a heart attack."

As I made the call, I saw Bobby give dad a pill and put some oxygen on him. I relayed the information to the operator. It felt like it was taking forever for the EMT's to get there.

As they loaded him up I called Val and told her what was going on. She agreed to meet us at the hospital and Albert would come pick up the girls and take them home.

Ranger drove us to St. Francis, holding my hand the entire way. Normally I talk nonstop, I couldn't find a single word this time. There was too much running through my head. I couldn't stop the prayers from forming. I began to recite the Hail Mary.

Ranger let me out at the ER doors. I ran in and told them who I was. Thank goodness my old friend Colleen was on duty. She knew exactly why I was there.

"They are working to stabilize him and find out what is causing this. As soon as it's possible the doctor will come out and let you know. I'll keep you updated as I can."

"Thank you," I whispered quietly.

I couldn't put my finger on it, something wasn't right about this entire situation. It put me on high alert.

"Carlos, I don't think that this was a natural heart attack. I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right."

"Me too, Babe. I've sent the guys to go over his house and the car. Something feels very off about this."

True to her word, Colleen came out every twenty minutes to let us know what was going on. Nearly three hours later the cardiologist came out to speak with Val and I.

"Ms. Plum, Mrs. Kloughn, I am taking your dad to the cath lab. He has definitely had a heart attack. I believe that he has a blockage causing it. It shouldn't take too long. If I can put a stent in to open the blockage I will, if not we will schedule him for a bypass. The next twenty four hours are going to feel like a major rollercoaster ride that you can't get off. Everything will be moving quickly to minimize long term damage to the heart. If too much information is given to you at any one time, ask us to slow down a moment and explain it a little clearer."

We all nodded our heads in understanding. A nurse showed us the waiting room for the cath lab. This isn't supposed to be happening, not to my dad.

It felt like he was in there for days, before the doctor came out. I felt myself relax when I noticed he was smiling.

"He's going to be fine. We didn't find a blockage of any kind, so we're back at square one. We want him to stay here for a few days, and we can determine if a pacemaker would be beneficial to him. I also want to see what his blood work looks like and see if a few of the numbers change. His potassium levels were very high, and that could be the cause of all of this."

We all let out a sigh of relief when the doctor left, after he told us what room he was going to be in. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone did this to him on purpose. I've had such a bad feeling from the second we stepped back in Trenton. Something that made me fear not only for my life, but the lives of those I love.

"Carlos, can we get men on the door?" I ask.

He agrees and calls Lester to start the rotation. He knows that I wouldn't normally ask, but this time I had too. This time it wasn't just me that needed protected. As we stood at the door waiting for the first team to show up. I told him of my fears, and shocked him by saying that I would happily take extra security until this was all solved.

A/N The plot begins to thicken. I am working on Lip Sync and a Criminal Minds short along with this story. It may be a bit between updates, but there will be updates.

Lynda


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Thank you for all of the reviews. Remember that for this story, I am not using a beta. All mistakes are mine.

Paying the Price

I had the feeling that someone did this to my Daddy. My brain was beginning to fog over from exhaustion. Mentally, I was tired. I wanted to slip back into my old ways of denial, but this time I knew that it wouldn't do me any good. By the time I was ready to go back home, I had my head firmly set in reality.

I have a stalker, and they are going after those close to me.

Unknown POV

The fool didn't even realize that I was watching her. I had to keep the smirk off of my face at the panic on hers. I know that I will have to keep on the down low for a little while. Let her become comfortable again.

She didn't even know that I can get so close to her. My biggest problem was not being able to get near her in that fortress on Haywood St. I currently do not have access to the building in anyway. Although, if what I'm hearing on the chatter is true, I may have an ally in the building. I think my blonde wig will come in handy this evening.

I watched as Manoso drove off with her towards Rangeman. I made my way back to the apartment. I think it's time to go to Shorty's. A pizza and beer may be just the way to get my foot into the locked building.

From what I understand, a few of the men would be going there this evening. I put on a yellow body con dress, blonde wig and ballet flats. I will catch the eye of one of the Rangeman employees. I have my sights set on the perfect one. He tends to be rather shy and innocent. I know that I can work my way in to his life easily. He won't even know I did it.

Thirty minutes later I find my target, inside Shorty's with four other men. All of them are dressed in black uniforms. I grab the table next to them and immediately one of the begins to speak to me.

"Hi, cutie. I'm Lester. What brings you into a place like this?"

"My date was supposed to meet me here. He cancelled on me as I pulled in."

"Well, why don't you join us, miss...?"

"Angel. My name is Angel. Thank you. If you guys don't mind. I'll come sit with you."

He smiles and they all shift so that I can join them. A seat opens up right next to my target. I can't hide my smile. I introduce myself to him and he blushes bright red.

"Nice to meet you, Angel. I'm Hal."

Steph POV

The guys invited us to join them for diner tonight, but I just couldn't go. I needed to escape to seven, and just spend time with Carlos. We both need some down time. I also wanted to talk to him about what is going on with my Dad and my feelings about what's going on. I'm positive that someone did this purposely.

"I smell something burning, Babe. Want to tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours? Why you wanted men on Franks room."

"I think someone did this to him. I don't know why, but my gut is telling me this."

"I trust your instincts. I think we need to check our lists and see if a past threat is possible first. We'll work on it first thing in the morning. It could be something coming back to haunt one of us, or it could be just because we're back in Trenton. The unease of being where we've both have ghosts."

I nod my head. I know either situation makes sense, but it still doesn't feel right. I wasn't sure what to think. In will figure this out. I have too.

Ella brings up a light diner and we settle in for the night. I fall asleep before the opening credits even begin to roll on the movie we are watching.

Ranger POV

I watch Steph as she sleeps curled up next to me on the couch. Something has been off with her for the last few weeks, even before we moved back from Georgia. I can't put my finger on it.

She has been almost paranoid the last few days. Her senses all see hyper alert. She is easily tired. I want to broach the subject of her havOMG a full physical work up, by either Bobby or our family doctor. I'm not sure what is going on, but it has me worried.

I turn everything off and go turndown the bed. Carefully, I pick her up and take her to bed. Once I undress her and settle her in, I call Bobby.

"What do you need, Ranger?"

"If I can convince Steph, I would like you to do a full work up."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I think..."

A/N I know, I know it's a short one. It's better than nothing though, right?

The first person who can guess what is going on with Steph, will get a one shot of their choice or they can pick a song to be used in Lip Sync battle. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Paying The Price

The next morning Steph seemed lethargic. I called Bobby up to seven immediately. My nerves are on edge, I'm not sure how much more I can take. We need to figure out what's going on with Steph and if someone poisoned her Dad.

I watch as he carefully draws blood and asks her questions. My head shot up when I heard him ask if there was a chance she was pregnant. My heart began to beat quickly as I tried to remember when her last period was. I could see her thinking hard before she answered.

"I can't remember when it was," she whispered her soft reply.

"Steph, I'm not saying that pregnancy is what is causing your symptoms. I am going to run a pregnancy serum test and a full tox screen. It could be stress, or toxins causing everything. It could be related to what happened to your dad as well. I'm requesting the test results on your dad so that we have a starting point."

We both nodded at him. I walked Bobby to the door so that I could talk to him for a few minutes. I was worried about the stress that Steph is under.

"What direction are you leaning,Brown?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I wanted get the report from the hospital on her Dad before I even consider leaning more one way or another. I'm not sure if she's pregnant and her instincts are heightened and screaming at her, or if she has been dosed with something. I'm going to have these tests pushed through STAT."

"Call me as soon as you know anything. If she's pregnant, the stress she's under wouldn't be good for her."

"Will do."

I made my way back to the bedroom just as Steph was coming back from the bathroom. She crawled under the covers. I did something out of the norm for me and crawled in with her. I pulled her to my chest and we just laid there, taking comfort in each other.

SPOV

I woke up slowly to the sound of Rangers phone ringing. I watched him begin to pace the living room, a sure sign that something was agitating him. He is a very controlled man, not controlling, but he tries to keep his emotions in check. He has opened up to me, but something was different about this.

I padded out to the living room and stood slightly off from his path. I waited for him to finish his call. He noticed me standing there. He wasn't on the phone long, and he released an audible sigh as he hit the end button. There was a moment of tension that I felt radiate off of him. It was gone the moment he gathered me in his arms.

He kissed my forehead and sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap. I was beginning to worry about what was going on. He seemed lost in thought and I was unsure as to how I was going to react.

"Babe, your dad is going to be alright. It seems he accidentally took an extra dose of his medication, and had a panic attack on top of that. The blood tests that Bobby ran on you are not back yet. He thinks they should be back in the next hour."

"Okay, so what has you agitated?"

"Something feels off, I'm not afraid it's the possibility of you being pregnant, while it's unplanned it wouldn't be unwelcomed. If it's just me feeding off the the stress you're feeling, but something is just off."

"I feel it too. Something is wrong and I don't know exactly what it is."

He gathered her into his arms and led her back to bed. He then went out to the kitchen and brought he a light breakfast of toast and tea. He needed to help her in some way. They sat there as she nibbled and they waited to hear from Bobby. They almost missed the knock on the door.

Bobby came in with a weary look on his face. That set Rangers nerves on edge. He knee by the look that something was off.

Bobby came around and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Stephanie's hand in his before he began talking. "Steph, your pregnancy test came back positive, but you also have a sedative in your system that can cause side effects of paranoia. Have you been taking a sleeping pill? If so you need to stop, it's not safe."

"No, I don't even like taking Tylenol when I need to. You know that. How the hell is this getting into my system?"

"That's what we needed figure out. We've checked everything from your past and no one is even close to bringing radar for stalking you any longer. Somehow this drug is getting into your system and until we figure out how, I don't want you eating or drinking anything outside of here. Everything you take in needs to be monitored. It's not just you any longer."

She could only nod at him as she tried to take everything in. Unable to take anymore she seemed to break right before their eyes. She hung her head and pulled her legs up to her chest. Slightly rocking back and forth, Ranger gathered her close. Someone was going to pay, most people would assume that it meant with their lives, and in the end they would be partially correct. The psychological torture would be beyond what anyone could ever dream of, Ranger just needed to get his hands on them first.

A/N So, it's been awhile. I promise that I haven't abandoned it. To the guest reviewer who correctly guessed both first, please send me a PM with either your song choices or one shot prompt.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot. Although, if JE wouldn't mind letting me have Tank...

Paying The Price

RPOV

I held her in my arms and tried to draw strength in the fact that she was going to be okay. I need to find out who is drugging her and how. It's not that I don't trust Ella to keep it out of food, but from now on, I will handle all of our food shopping and majority of cooking. Steph has made great strides in that area, so I know she'll pinch hit when it comes to meal prep.

I also plan on doing all of our own laundry and housekeeping duties. I can feel my blank face slam down. The panic of losing her or our child has a crushing effect on my chest. Whoever is doing this will pay the highest price know to man.

"Ranger, are you alright?"

I blew out a breath that I hadn't even realized that I had been holding in. "Yes, Babe. I just had a moment of fear. We finally got things straight, and this seems to have knock me for a small loop."

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to cause so much trouble."

I looked at her eyes and I could see the tears forming. "Hey, none of that. You aren't causing any trouble. Someone is behind this entire thing. I just wish I knew who, or why. This is not in any way your fault."

I pull her close and take a moment to just enjoy the feel of her in my arms.

"Babe, we need to call all the guys in for a meeting. We have to let them know what's going on."

She nods and goes to get ready, while I call the guys and have them get ready to meet us in twenty. We need..no, I need to figure his out. My woman and child are being put at risk.

I stand against the kitchen counter after I call Tank. My arms crossed over my chest. I was surprised when Steph flew out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I almost ran in there until I heard her gaging. I chuckled a little and grabbed a ginger ale before making my way into the bathroom. It seems that our child is now making themselves known.

I internally sighed as I let myself into the bathroom. My Babe was dry heaving over the toilet and trying her best not to shake and cry. This is going to be a long few months.

"Babe," I whisper, "everything is going to be alright." I rub her back and pull her to me as she takes a sip of the soda. "You know that, right?"

"Part of me does, but the other part of me is screaming that I'll never be a good mom. That I'll do more harm than good. Hell, I was on birth control and we used condoms, but some how I'm still knocked up.

"We both agreed that we didn't want children, further than what Julie brought into our lives. We don't live a conventional lifestyle; I mean even now, I'm pretty sure that I have a stalker. We can't bring an innocent baby into this mess. We live in a one bedroom penthouse apartment for crying out loud. We don't even have room for a baby. What are we going to do?"

I sank back on my heels to ponder every word she had just spoken. Yes, we would have to make changes. No, I couldn't force her to have this child if she didn't want to. In a way this baby feels like redemption for all the bad I had done in my life. I didn't want to force it on her. Another point she made was birth control. We were both hypervigilante about it. We both were avoiding this very scenario. We live very dangerous lives, it really isn't fair to bring an innocent with no choice into them.

As much as I hated the idea, I knew I need to ask her one important question.

"Do you want to have an abortion?"

She shook her head no into my chest. I felt as though the death grip someone had on my heart had let go. I wanted to stand and praise the heavens above. Not many people know this, but Steph and I had been here before. While she didn't have an abortion, we did lose the baby a week after we found out. That happened not long after Hawaii. She and Joe hadn't share a bed for about a month before and two months after that trip, so I knew it was mine.

When she called me from the er after Lula took her there and told me, I had been in Miami. I had been hiding and licking my wounds. Worried that she would do something stupid and get rid of our child, or go skip tracing.

Surprisingly, we were both devastated. I held her hand as they took her back for the D&C. I had grabbed the first flight out of Miami, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she had gone through it alone. I hid the tears from her until she passed through the double doors into the operating room. I collapsed when they shut behind her. Tank found me there ten minutes later. He never asked what was going on and I never told.

Steph began to shake even harder in my arms, the sobbing was making it hard for her to speak clearly.

"What if it happens again? What if I lose this one too?"

"We'll do everything we can to prevent that. This child will never have a doubt in it's mind about being wanted or loved."

She stood up and grabbed a wash cloth, wiping the tears that I didn't even realize we're flowing from my eyes, before she set out to wash her face.

We quickly got ready for the meeting with the core team. We had to let them know. She stopped me when we got to the door.

"I think that I'm going to back out of the job with the TPD. I don't want to add the stress of that job right now. If it's okay, I'll run searches and do paperwork here "

I nodded and pulled her to my chest again. I couldn't find the words to convey my relief over her choice. "We'll call the chief after our meeting. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You're having our baby and willing to sacrifice something you worked hard for to ensure their safety and yours."

"I can't let anything happen again. I just don't think..." She paused, " I don't think I could go through that again. We need to go tell the guys."

SPOV

I know he was thinking about when we had been in this position before. It had torn a rift between us that I never thought would be repaired. It didn't help that not long after I went back to Joe, at his urging mind you.

We met the guys in the conference room on three and got a few raised eyebrows, and not only my appearance, sans makeup, but at Ranger scrambling the audio/video for the room.

Bobby already knows what's going on, but the sight of us put Tank, Lester, and Hector on high alert. You could see them mentally going through the last forty eight hours and trying to decipher what new threat had reached us.

Ranger sat down and instead of letting me take my regular seat, he tugged me into his lap. Which caused an even higher alert from the guys, if that was at all possible.

"Gentlemen, we have asked you here for an important reason. What we are about to tell you, does not leave this room. If anything is heard about this subject outside of this room, or seven I will know the source. We are waiting on two more important people in this project to join us." Ranger said, with an air of authority.

A few moments later Ella and Luis walked in. I guess they would need to know as well. Ella, makes our meals and he would probably have Luis do a remodel of the penthouse suite.

"Ella, Luis please take a seat." He waited for them to settle in before continuing. " It seems that over the next few months our job descriptions will be changing slightly."

He rubbed my belly and seemed to be trying to find the right words for our announcement.

"First thing is we believe that Steph has a new stalker. Finding them has become top priority, especially now. Luis, we need to go over a few renovations to the penthouse that need to be done as quickly as possible. Ella, we will be discussing a new job for you, if you accept it. It's not really a new job for you, but it's a career that you haven't practiced in for about ten years. Bobby will help you get caught up to date in your field choice, since he will be helping you on this job as well.

"It seems that Steph and I will be in need of your midwifery services. We're expecting a baby."

They look of surprise that cropped up on most of their faces would have been priceless, as if the matter at hand wasn't so important.

The stunned silence almost sent me into tears. The fears that I had lurking in the back of my mind came bubbling to the surface. Ranger must have sensed the changed in me as he held me tighter.

"Babe, wait for it," he said softly.

Ella was the first to shake herself out of her stupor. She ran over to us and wrapped us both into her arms, almost smothering me in her ample chest. Luis was right next to her sweeping me off of Ranger's lap. Each of the guys followed suit. Hector was last and I was surprised to hear what he whispered into my ear.

"You'll be the best mama ever. If you or the bambino ever need anything, I'll be right here. My niece or nephew will want for nothing."

Not only did he speak flawless English, but he saw me as his little sister.

A/N: Surgery went better than any of us could hope for. Thank you for all the prayers and well wishes.

This chapter is starting to set up for a few surprises that are coming up. Some of you may have guessed what they are, some will be shocked. Just know that Hector will be playing a vital roll in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

They still won't let me keep Tank...sigh

Paying the Price

 _ **Unknown POV**_

I was able to get my foot in the door of Rangeman. Well, at least towards it. Hal was exactly what I was looking for, handsome, guilible and would bend over backwards for a woman. If I play my cards just right, I'll be visiting him at work rather quickly. He'll fall right into my hands. I decided to call the number he left for me.

"Hal speaking," he answered his phone bruskly.

"Hal, it's Angel. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. You know what, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called," I said with a slight sob and panic added to my tone.

"No, Angel. It's fine, just a bad moment here. Hold on a second and let me go to another room." I could hear him whisper something and a door open and shut before he came back on the line.

"What's wrong, Angel? Do you need me to come get you? Call the police?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just needed to hear a friendly voice. It's been a bad morning here."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"My best friend was in a car accident last night, and I just, well, they're the only family I have left."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come talk with you. We can get some coffee or something. I can help you. Is your friend going to be okay?"

I give him the name of a diner near a hospital in Philly and tell him that with a lot of luck she'll be fine. I didn't tell him that her brake lines were cut, by me no less. Nor did I tell him that she had been planning to go to the police about my plans.

This was just a small price that had to be paid to get my happily ever after.

SPOV

After we told the guys Ranger and I took the rest of the day off. I had made a quick call to the TPD to rescind my bid on the job offer. The chief was very understanding about it, thankfully. I was startled by Ranger when I hung up the phone.

I followed the noise and found him throwing everything in our kitchen away and dumping all of our bottled water and drinks down the drain. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure that some how an outside contaminate made it's way into our groceries. I want to take every precaution we can. You and I will do our own shopping and cooking from now on. I need you and the baby safe. I need to feel like I have some control over something, and this will be the only way for me to do that."

"Oh, Carlos..."

He just stopped and looked up at me, slightly worried. His obsession with keeping me safe was something we had been working on. It seems that this is hitting him harder than I thought possible. He stopped what he was doing and sighed. Pulling me against him, he held me to his chest.

"I know, Babe. I know," he whispered into my hair.

"We'll get through this, and we will find the person responsible. However, until this is over, I would like to bring Dad here to stay on four, if there is an open apartment."

"We're picking him up in an hour. Lester, Cal, Bobby, and Junior are already picking his things up and securing the house."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I want to sit and write a menu for the week, and after we bring your Dad back here we'll head to the Farmer's market in Philly. Please, don't fight me on this. I need to have some control over something."

"I know, and it's one of the reasons I'm staying here to work, instead of the TPD."

He shoulders sagged a smidge in relief. Which told me how tense he really was over everything. I wasn't sure how to help him. I was just as terrified. I am responsible for growing and nutrition new life. Something that I had failed at before. How am I supposed to keep an innocent life safe, when I can barely keep myself alive?

One foot in front of the other, one breath at a time, and one issue at hand. That's all I could do. I had to think in these terms or I was going to have a panic attack. I collected myself before we went and sat at the table to write our menu for the week.

It took us twenty minutes to figure it all out. We also set up a doctor's appointment. Once we pick up Dad, we'll hit the doctor's office the drop him off at Rangeman before heading to Philly.

Soon we were on our way. Daddy was ready when we got there. We informed him that we had a stop to make, because had a doctors appointment. We didn't tell him where or why yet. We agreed that we would tell him after the appointment why we were there. We needed to make sure that everything was okay before we told anyone else.

We made our way to the fourth floor where the doctors office was. I was pretty sure Daddy had figured it out. If the grin on his face had anything to do with it.

I was called back and Ranger came with me. Daddy waited in the waiting room. The weighed me, had me pee in a cup, took my vitals and took some blood. I was in a gown and sitting on a cold table when the doctor came in.

"Well, Miss. Plum according to your tests you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations. Now I need you to lay back and relax. I am going to examine you and ask a few questions to figure out a due date for you."

I did as she requested and put my feet in the stirrups. We got the highly embarrassing exam over with and she pulled her gloves off.

"I want to do an ultrasound to get your dates. I think your further along then you think. From what I'm feeling you are at least twelve to fourteen weeks along."

Ranger and I sat there stunned into silence. We looked at each other confused. Soon we were guided into another room, and I was asked to change again. The tech explained that she was starting with a transvaginal ultrasound. Once again my feet went into stirrups. She began the test and her eyebrows went up into her hairline. She switched to a regular abdominal ultrasound rolling my gown up and blanket down. She pressed a few buttons and pointed a few things out. Soon, the sound of our child's heartbeat was heard filling up the room.

The doctor joined us not long after that, in order to look at the findings.

"Well, Ms. Plus, Mr. Manoso, it seems that you are about 14 weeks along. Everything looks healthy at this time."

"How can I be that far along and not know it until now?" I demanded.

"It's uncommon, but it has been known to happen. Some women don't experience any pregnancy symptoms, including lack of mensuration their entire pregnancy. I think that may be the case here. Your baby looks great, however, I would like you to come in twice a month,just to ensure it stays that way."

We wrapped up the appointment and stunned we both walked out to met Daddy. I guess Ranger told him exactly what was going on, because his voice came through.

"...make it a boy Manoso! The only thing I ever asked for is a grandson."

"Daddy!" I scolded him.

We quickly dropped him off at Rangeman, and were on our way to Philly.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all of my friends here in the US! I'm trying to be consistent in posting, but it's been a really rough year.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Paying The Price

StalkerPOV

I can't hold back the snicker as Hal shows up at the hospital. I knew he would. He, just like the rest of the men he works with, is a sucker for a damsel in distress. It may take awhile, but my plans are slwoly coming together. I will make my way into her life and take it over. No one will ever know.

I sob into Hal's chest, and try not to snicker. My Dad use to tell me that I was wasting my time and money taking acting lessons. He really never had any idea about who put him in the hospital last time, is surely could not be his sweet and loving daughter.

"Angel? Princess? What can I do for you? Tell me, please," he said with an air of concern. I wanted to vomit. No one can be that sickening sweet to anyone.

"Can we go get something to eat? I just need to get out of here for a bit."

He nods and places a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to his car. If I didn't truly need him, I would actually find him quite endearing. He is a means to an end right now. I will also end him without a single qualm, when the time is right.

I spot a familiar sleek black Porsche Turbo when we parked outside of a little family owned restaurant. I hold back grin. This was absolutely perfect. Maybe they would invite us to join them. This was the perfect set up. A chance to get close to both of them and watch their interactions. Hopefully I can maneuver an invite out of them, even out of pity.

We walk inside and spot them immediately. I let the tears well up. Hal guides me over towards their table. She looks like she is dazed and upset. Ranger has a slight scowl on his normally blank face. Something must be wrong in the world of Plum. I can definitely use this to my advantage.

"Steph? Are you alright? You're looking a little wigged out there, Bomber." I heard Hal ask.

She seemed to shake herself out of la-la-land before replying. "I'm fine, Hal. I just had a few things on my mind. Who's your friend?"

"Steph and Ranger, meet Angel. Angel this is My friend Stephanie and my boss Ranger."

"It's very nice to meet you. We'll let you get back to your meal." I said to them.

"Why don't you join us?" Steph invited. "You look upset, maybe some company will help."

I nodded and acted my ass off. I lowered my my shoulders and let out a small sob. Stephanie quickly stood and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She helped me into a seat. I could feel the glee rising up in me.

This was even better then I expected. Now, I can play on the sympathy card. I'll find an in easily this way. I glanced up with watery eyes and a small shakey smile. I noticed Ranger had tensed up. That was something to think about.

"What's wrong? Do you need to talk about it?" Stephanie asked me.

"My best friend was in a car accident last night and she's the only family I have left. They don't think she's going to make it," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. Let me give you my number, that way if you need to talk or a shopping buddy, you can give me a call."

I watched as she pulled out a pen and piece of paper. After we exchanged numbers and ate, Hal took me back to the hospital and had to go back for work. I let out a laugh as I realized that my plan would work better than I ever thought.

SPOV

All the way home, I could feel the tension coming off of Ranger. I found that odd. He didn't tense up until Angel and Hal came over to the table. I didn't give her my private number, only my work number and extension. I know better then to give out my private cell phone number. Too many damn crazy people. I have an extra passenger on board now and needed to take extra precautions. I will not allow anything to happen to our child. I was still coming to terms with being pregnant; after all, neither one of us had wanted any more children. We had Julie in our lives and thought that was enough.

How does the saying go? Make a plan and God laughs? He's definitely laughing now. I know that's part of the tension coming off of Ranger. He really didn't want this. What do I do if he wants to leave me, or rather make me leave him?

"Ranger? Are we okay?" I ask once we are in the penthouse.

He let's out a heavy sigh before answering. "We're fine. Something about that woman with Hal felt off. It was almost as though she was playing a role, or a game of sorts."

"You felt that too? I think it might just have been the fact that her friend is seriously injured. Plus, we've all had a long day. Let's get the groceries away and relax in front of some mindless tv for a little bit. Peanut and I are exhausted."

"Peanut?" He quarried with a quirked eyebrow.

"Gotta call the baby something other than it or parasite." He let out a full belly laugh, and I saw his body relax.

"Babe, I needed that." He hauled me up to his chest and kissed me. It wasn't full of passion, but it was full of love.

A few hours later we were curled into each other on the couch. His hand was gently stroking my abdomen. While I always have had a slight pooch, I now realize that it is hard. How the hell did both of us miss the signs of being pregnant?

"I smell rubber."

"How did we both miss the signs of this pregnancy for so long?" I said with concern.

"I think we were both distracted with moving back to Trenton and your graduation. We know now, and that's what's important. We still have time to get things ready, including the guest room. We need to set that up as a nursery.

"Babe, I have something that I need to discuss with you. Please, this is imperative that you do this for a little bit."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not, but it re is the best for both of you. I need you to stay in the building as much as possible. When you need to go out, even just to get a doughnut, you and I will go with Tank, and Lester as our guards. I need to keep the both of you safe. Please, Babe. Do this for me."

"Ranger, this may shock you but for once, I have no problem with that. It's not just me anymore. If something happens to this baby...I may finally lose my shit."

"Thank you," he said softly. Hugging me a little tighter and kissing my curls, he relaxed even more. He was still wound up tighter then a cornered cobra, but a least he didn't feel like he was going to snap like a flimsy rubber band.

 _ **A/N. Hope you enjoyed this update. Just so you are aware, I will be updating all of my WIPs by Sunday. I will also have at least two one shots out as well.**_

 _ **Fanfiction Takeover on Facebook is happening January 28 & 29\. If you would like to join us, please send me a PM and I will tell you how. This is a fun and exciting event where you can learn about different genres or even spotlight you're own work. I am hosting this year and have two Co-Hosts joining me. It is a lot of fun!**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot and my imagination. Everything else that seems familiar is owned by JE and whoever else she writes with at the time. By the way Stephanie Plum does not corner the market on the crazy untamable brunette curls and blue eyes...I too have that hair issue and odd color combo. Well, it's not odd to me, anywho, I am getting way off track here. I think this hospital stay has me feeling goofy. Btw, I'm home now.

 _Paying The Price_

 **SPOV**

Was it really only a few days ago that we moved back to Trenton? Was it even less time than that, that we found out we were expecting? It felt like a lifetime ago. Waking up in Carlos' arms this morning felt so surreal. He rarely slept in with me. I knew he was taking a couple of days off so that we could get a handle on everything, but it still felt strange.

I took care of my morning business and made my way to the kitchen to grab a simple breakfast. I even made hot herbal tea instead of coffee. I gathered everything up and went to surprise my dear fiancée. I wanted to discuss extra security for our wedding. I had almost forgotten about that happening soon, with everything else going on. I'm hoping to convince him to just elope. I did the big 'burg, Catholic, dog and pony show. I really don't want a repeat.

"Carlos, wakey wakey. I come bearing your twigs and bark for both of us," I called out.

I could see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter as he rolled over and sat up. I was clearly amusing him, and it brought a smile to my face. When he realized that I honestly brought Ranger food for both of us, the look in his face had me laughing.

"This isn't going to kill me or make me wish I was dead, will it?" He queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast, smartass." I started to giggle almost uncontrollably when I noticed I told him to shut up. The man who is well versed in making one word mean thousands of things and I just told him to shut up. He let out a full on belly laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

We ate and laughed together, for the first time in a long time we were relaxed. When we finished I knew I needed to talk to him about the wedding. Between the stalker that I'm sure we have and discovering the news of the baby, I wanted to do something quick and quiet.

"Hey, I don't want to be a downer, but I want to talk about our getting married." I felt him stiffen up and immediately felt bad. "It's nothing bad. I just feel like we should do something quick and quiet. I want to do it as soon as possible."

He relaxed before speaking. "I'm glad you said that. I was hoping to head to Las Vegas this weekend and get married."

I smiled and kissed him hard. I am ready to marry him. No hyperventilating at all. Surprisingly, I'm actually excited to be his wife and mother of his child. If this would have been Morelli, I would have been running for the hills, actually if it had been anyone else, I would have been gone.

"When do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Is now too soon?"

I laughed as he launched himself out of bed and picked me up then ran to the shower. The shower quickly became x rated. We needed a second one to actually get clean after our dirty first one.

Once we were out he began packing our bags. Looks like we're heading to Vegas now. He put me in charge of calling the core team, Ella, and my Dad. My Dad and the guys showed up quickly and Ella came baring a garment bag for me. I gave her a very confused look.

"I found this for you months ago. You need a wedding dress and this will work in a pinch," she whispered into my ear. I could only grin at her foresight.

"Thank you," I whispered back as I hugged her. I knew it wouldn't matter what it was, Ella had picked it out, so it would be perfect as always.

Ranger came out of our room with our overnight bags. He looked at the men he trusted most in the world and grinned. They guys looked afraid, very afraid.

"Frank, I know you wanted to be at our wedding, and we will have a small ceremony some time in the future, but Stephanie and I are leaving for Vegas and getting married today." Ranger told him.

Three jaws hit the floor. My Dad, and Ella just grinned. They ran over and hugged me. Tank soon realized that we really were going to elope.

"I'm taking it that this is classified information and only those of us here need to know," he calmly stated.

"Only under threat of death is this information to be released. We want to keep a lid on it and the baby until we have everything under control," Ranger said.

"Shall we continue the investigation?"

"Yes."

More hugs and a big sloppy kiss from Lester and we were off the HIA in Pennsylvania. Turns out we would be traveling under the Pardo cover he had created for us years ago. The drive to the Harrisburg airport would be a long one, but worth it to avoid any prying eyes.

 **StalkerPOV**

I had lost them on the Pennsylvania turnpike. They were good. Something was going on and I needed to find out. Maybe it was time to call Hal again. He had to know something.

"Yo!" he answered on the second ring.

"Hal, it's Angel. I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Sorry, Angel. I have to cover a shift this evening for my boss. He's out of town for the next few days."

"Oh, I hope everything is alright." I laced my voice with saccrine sweet concern.

"As far as I know. He and Stephanie are just getting away for a few days."

"That's good. Where are they going? I love to hear about people's trips."

"I'm not sure. We weren't told, bit most likely to Miami. Sometimes when things get stressed they take a break there."

"Oh, that's great! All that sunshine and beautiful beaches. That's a great place to relax."

I made small talk with him for a few more minutes as I mentally made plans to head to Miami to follow them. He must have a house there to stay in. I will find it and them. This will be the perfect opportunity to step into the role of Stephanie and take over her life. Ranger will be mine, and Stephanie and Hal will be no more when I return.

 _ **The Second annual Fanfiction Takeover Event on FB will Saturday and Sunday January 28 & 29, 2017! I am hosting it again this year with two awesome Co-Hosts! We also will have something extremely exciting happening on the 28th during the 1-2 pm EST time slot! I hope you'll join us!**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Paying The Price

 _RPOV_

We quickly found our seats on the flight to Vegas. I had had the weapons charge that kept me out of it cleared. This was going to be the best memory I could have of this place. I was marrying the woman of my heart. I never thought I would do this again. It hadn't been part of my plans.

I notice Steph was white knuckling the arms of the seat. She's always been a nervous flyer. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. It calmed her. The smile she gave me melted my once frozen heart all over again. I was more than ready for this with her.

"Babe, anything you want to see while we are in Vegas?"

"Mmmm, I'm not sure. Why don't we play it by ear? Although, I would like to see Fremont St. all lit up at night."

"How about the pirate show at Treasure Island, or the fountains at the Bellagio?"

"How long are we going to be here, again?"

"A week, unless you want to head back before then. I do have some friends stationed on Nellis Air Force Base that I would like you to meet while we are there. I think you'll like them. They may even be convinced to share more stories about Santos."

I feel her nod her head and yawn sleepily as she relaxed against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her. She didn't even notice that we had taken off. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to relax. This stalker wouldn't leave my thoughts for a second.

My worry was not just for her safety, but for our unborn child as well. The thought of a child with a combination of both Stephanie and I in them was terrifying thought. Her headstrong sense of adventure and hopefully my sense of self preservation would balance each other out.

Of course with our luck, this child will have a back for attracting danger and being able to out maneuver both of us. I am hoping for another girl, a chance to do the things I missed with Julie. A little girl with Stephanie's eyes and crazy curls. Although, with a boy, I would only have to worry about one penis. Having a girl would mean that I would have to worry about every other penis. If it's a girl, I will definitely have to add to the armory. If she looks like Steph, I'll have to lock her up until she's forty.

I would love a little boy as well. One that I can teach all the things that my Dad taught me. I know Frank would love to have a Grandson to take fishing. A boy who would follow in my foot steps and take over Rangeman. A daughter could do that as well, but there is something about having someone carry on the family name and make the company I started grow.

I can't help but think about Stephanie's Mom. All the things she'll miss out on, all the things she's lost. I know that her mental illness is not something she can control. I'm not sure how we'll explain that their grandmother is alive, but they will never get to meet her. Valerie's kids will always have the memory of Helen. I hope that with the therapy the are getting, that they will understand that this isn't their fault.

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up we were being asked to prepare to land. Steph looked at me and grinned. Her bright blue eyes filled with mirth at having caught me off guard. The cabin of the plane was brighter as all the window shades had been put up.

"Where will we be staying?" she asked me.

"I made arrangements for us to stay at the Luxor. You can see it if you look out the window. It's the one that looks like a black glassed pyramid."

The excitement on her face was palpable. I knew that she would enjoy it. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we get to our suite. The Pyramid Queen room was ready and waiting for us. Being a member of the elite invitation only Noir club for the hotel came with some perks and this time I was more than willing to use it.

"Ranger..." I could feel the fear radiating off of her as she noticed how close we got to the gigantic structure. When you look it does seem like we were going to fly right into the building. I'll admit it had me a little worried too. I rubbed my finger across her cheek and spoke soothingly to her.

"Don't worry, Preciosa. We'll land safely and well before the end of the runway."

She buried her head in my chest as I felt the wheels hit the tarmac. I let out a soft chuckle at her exasperated sigh. She was upset with herself for being scared. For all the bravery she shows in every day life, I know I shouldn't be amused in the small moments she shows her true colors. Yes, she has a very expressive face. The real feelings behind them are hard to decipher. She has something that rivals my blank face. She confuses those around her with the look on her face. Tank was the one to first point it out to me. She doesn't keep her heart on her sleeve like so many thought, just the opposite in fact.

We deplane; once we are in the terminal she spots our limo driver holding a sign with Ranger written on it. She is almost bouncing like Tigger.

"A limo?!"

"Babe," I replied with a shake of my head.

The trip to the hotel was short and sweet. I held her close around the waist as we made our way to our room. When I opened the door she let out a squeal. I think I underestimated how my she would like it. I don't think I have any eardrums left. I also recognized the the guilt that rose up in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"You spend way too much money on me as it is, you really shouldn't keep doing this."

"Get use to it, Babe. I plan on spoiling you for the rest of our lives."

"You do, just be being you."

I couldn't resist any longer, I pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss. We barely made it to the bedroom, only stopping to remove our clothing as we stripped to the buff.

She ran her nails lightly down my back, and a low growl left my throat. In that moment I knew we wouldn't be leaving our room before dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot. My muse seems to own me though...

 _ **Paying the Price**_

 _ **SPOV**_

I stretched out as I woke from our nap. When I noticed the time, I jumped up. We had to get a move on to make our dinner reservations with Ranger's friends. I reached over and ran my fingers down his back. He gave a little shiver and grinned.

"Babe," he whispered.

"I seem to be the one waking you up lately. We need to get ready if we're going to make dinner."

He opened one eye and groaned. Rolling out of bed he quickly made use of the en suite and was back out freshly showered in under ten minutes. I took my turn and made it as quick as I could.

Forty five minutes later we were shown to a table that held the rest of our party in the hotel restaurant. Introductions were made, but I was shocked to find a familiar face among them.

"Tony," I said softly. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Tony and I were friends in college. He and I had an argument about the Dick and I never saw him again. Turns out I should have listened to him."

Tony hugged me close and whispered, "Please tell me he didn't put his hands on you."

"Joyce Barhardt."

"I'm sorry, Steph. I really wanted to be wrong."

"I'm good now. Ranger is good to me and for me."

"Good, you deserve some happy."

I smiled and turned to Ranger who had the brightness smile I'd ever seen on his face. He took my hand and introduced me to the other two guys that were there. They all had looks of wonder on their faces. It was almost as if they couldn't believe that Ranger was actually committing to someone.

The stories they told me had me laughing and very quickly my bladder made itself known. I excused myself and the men all stood when I did. I was surprised by their actions; I wasn't used to this kind of respect being shown.

When I returned they stood again and gave me a tender look. Ranger picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Do you mind if they join us at our wedding?" he asked gently.

"They're your friends, I don't mind at all."

They gave a round of cheers and Tony called the waiter over and ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate with, he gave me an odd look when I declined.

"I can't drink right now," I said without further explanation.

The guy Ranger called Gunny spoke up first, "When are you due?"

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I didn't want them to think that we were getting married because I am pregnant, it just moved the date up a little.

"About six months from now," Ranger began. "We were planning a wedding before we found out, but some other things cropped up as well. We decided to push it up to now and not really tell anyone. This is all need to know information. You need to keep to yourself."

They all nodded. They were all military and understood that this was need to know information and would not tell anyone.

After our meal we went back to our rooms to get ready for our wedding. We had stopped at city hall on our way to the hotel, and picked up the license. I wasn't sure where we would be getting married at, but I knew that I would love it.

As I stood looking in the mirror that was in our room, I couldn't believe how right this felt. I had been so sick to my stomach the day I'd married Dickie, but not today. This was just right.

Carlos came and knocked on the door to see if I was ready to head out. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my mouth; there he stood in his dress uniform. It was perfectly pressed and adorned with medals and ribbons. This is who he is, a soldier. A man who fights the evil in this world, and he loves me.

Once inside the limo he'd hired I began peppering him with questions about where we would be going. He was a tight lipped as always. I could see the stratosphere in the distance. I loved looking at it. The structure itself gave a little extra to the Vegas skyline. I'm hoping that I could convince Carlos to go see it before we have to leave.

The shock must have shown on my face when we pulled up to the Stratosphere. Carlos let out a bark of laughter over it, I love that sound.

"Babe."

"What? I've always wanted to go inside here, bow we're going to be married here. Win-win situation for me."

"I know. We're going to the top for the indoor ceremony room. We would have been outside, but the wind is picking up. Plus with your luck, one of us would have fallen off the building."

"Nah, caught fire. Not falling off of it."

He laughed even harder over that because it was true. Since Batman was involved, I'm sure everything would be perfect. He is my hero after all.

Inside the room we are to be married in, an attendant handed me a bouquet of Calla Lillies with a blue ribbon wrapped around the stems. I couldn't help but smile at them. Long ago, right after we first met, Carlos told me that he doesn't like roses. I said that was okay, I like Calla Lillies better.

There was no seating in the room. Carlos' friends stood in a half circle near the front, just behind the man that I adore and love. I slowly walked up the white runner towards him, the song The Words by Christine Perri was playing. It was the song that fit us most.

I reached my beloved and took the hand he offered. The ceremony itself was simple. He is not a man of many words, and I was to excited for anything more elaborate. I barely paid attention to what ton JP was saying. I couldn't take my eyes of Carlos and the love I saw in his eyes, the tenderness, and the happiness pour from him as we recited our vows. I jumped a little when he was told that he may now kiss his bride.

The kiss was one that I never wanted to end, but the clearing of multiple throats numerous times brought us back from being lost in each other. I couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks.

We all went outside for a few pictures and to see the lights of the city.

 _ **A/N next up we'll hear from Angel. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**_

 _ **Lynda**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

I am taking a break from Fanfiction. I wanted to at least leave you with a long chapter on my active stories. I will be back, but I need to step back. Not only do I have a project that I need to devote my time to, but I need to take some time that I'm not writing FF and give my brain a break.

 _ **Paying the Price**_

 _ **APOV**_

The humidity in Miami was playing hell on my hair. I was hot and irritated. Not only was I in this cesspool, but I have yet to find Stephanie and Ranger. I had easily found the original Rangeman, but of course these guys down here are like freaking smoke. It's almost like no one works in the building. I've been watching it, yet see no movement, no activity, nothing at all. This is the address that I was given by a customer of theirs.

I need to go back and ask for a contact name and number. There has to be more. I need to find them. The intel I was given had to be solid. If it wasn't Hal was going to pay a steeper price than I was already planning and it would happen sooner than I was ready for it to happen. Of course they were military men, they may just rally around the grieving girlfriend. That is something to think about.

I decided to fall back and regroup. I saw a small cafe. I needed a coffee and something to eat. This would give me time to think about what my next step would be. When my phone rang as I was seated in a booth, I looked at the caller ID and grinned. It was Hal. I hope he has more information for me.

"Hello, sweetie!" I answered with a saccrine sweet voice.

"Hello, Angel. I wanted to ask you something," he replied.

"What's on your mind?"

"Are you available for dinner tonight?" He asked shyly. I almost, _almost_ , felt bad.

"Oh, no! I am out of town on a business trip. Umm...are you available Friday night? I'll be back by then."

"Let me see if I can switch with someone. I work the evening shift, but I think I heard one of the guys needed the morning off for something. Can I call you back in little bit? I don't want to disturb you if you're working."

"Any time after six should be alright. You just happened to catch me on a break."

"I'll call you then, Angel."

"Talk to you then."

"Bye, hun."

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I hung up. He was putty in my hands. I placed my order with the waitress and watched the building on the other side of the street. I pulled out my notebook and began to formulate a new plan. I looked up as the waitress placed the a plate and my cubano espresso in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. I looked over and saw someone actually entering the building. I decided to wait. What goes in, must come out. I slowly ate my sandwich and kept watch out the window. I was nearly done when another man in black and a well dressed couple arrived. I made quick notes of the people. I paid my bill, left a tip and ran out to my car.

I pulled away and circled the block. I came back and parked in a different spot. I knew I would need patience to wait for them to come out. I needed a plan to follow the single man in black. He should be going to the main office from here. This one must be for meeting clients. A show room of sorts. The main offices must be elsewhere in the city. I may not be in the wrong place after all.

Three hours of sitting there, and badly needing a bathroom, they finally came out of the building. I needed to follow one of them. My original plan had been to follow the single guy, but it may behoove me to follow the other one. He may be more distracted by the couple he had with him. I let them get to the red light and pull out three cars behind them. I let them get a few cars ahead of me and I change lanes to avoid suspicion. They don't seem to be making any overt diversion tactics.

Once the Rangeman employee dropped off the client in a high end gated community. I parked about two block from the gate and waited again. I had to pray like hell that he came back out this way instead of an alternate route. If I missed him I would be pissed.

Thirty minutes later found me squirming in my seat and my bladder hurting. If he didn't come out soon, I would have to abandon my plan for now, otherwise I would have to pay to have the car cleaned. I was relieved when I spotted him and I began to follow once again.

It was a short drive to a very indistinguishable building where the vehicle drove into an underground garage. I spotted a gas station at the end off the street and took off for it. Thankfully it was a QC so I know that they have a bathroom inside. Now that I know where the building is, I can take a small break.

I barely get my keys out of the ignition and do my impression of an Olympic sprinter to use the facilities. I never felt such sweet relief as when I was done. I washed my hands and took my time coming out of the restroom. I needed to stretch my legs a bit and get something to drink and something for dinner in my motel room. Surprisingly, my room is only a little bit further down this very road. As I was browsing the selections I spotted two men from Rangeman. This day was looking up by the moment.

I slowly made my way towards them and they didn't even realize that I was making my way closer to them. It sounded like they were talking shop and picking up a few drinks and Rangeman approved snacks for the night. As I got closer I had to hold back my excitement at this chance. Maybe, _just maybe_ , one of them will be just as guilible as Hal. However, what I heard next had me furious.

"Do you know when the next time bossman will be down here?" baldy asked.

"He's not scheduled to visit until April. Although, according to Santos, he's going to be offline for the next week or so," gigantor replied.

"Yeah? He finally taking a vacation with Bombshell?"

"Seems that way. No one knows where they went and they seem to have dropped off the face of the planet."

Their voices faded as they made their way to the register near the doors. I wasted all that time and money here, someone was going to pay for this. I grabbed a few items,paid, got in my car and made my way to my room. I needed to make plans to get home. I had to find out what was going on. Someone knows something. I will find out where they are and when they will get back.

 _ **Six hours later...**_

I am on a plane, in godforsaken coach, on my way back to Philadelphia. It was the last seat on the red eye, and off course I was seated next to a large, sweaty, smelly man who looked like he was a heart attack waiting to happen. That wasn't even the worst part. He fell asleep shortly after takeoff and snored so loud that it sounded like a freight train barreling through the entire cabin. It was so bad that the flight attendant offered me ear plugs...for free.

It was nearly four in the morning when we landed and I was ready to shoot the man next to was nearly impossible to wake up and I finally gave up and crawled over him. Other than Jabba the hut, I was the last one off the plane. There was an airline representative waiting for me to deplane at the end of the walkway. She apologized profusely and gave me a voucher for a round-trip ticket anywhere in the continental United States. This may actually come in handy if I they are still in country and I can make my way to where they are.

I made my way back to Trenton and up to my apartment. I realized that I had a voicemail and remembered that Hal was supposed to call me back. Shit, I hope he only thinks that I got caught up with my business trip. I accessed my voicemail and it was Hal. He was asking me to return his call as soon as I got his message. It was nearing six and I knew he would be awake and just finishing his morning workout. I called him.

After explaining that I had been able to cut my trip short and needed a nap, we set up a time to meet when he gets off work. He wanted to go for dinner, how quaint. I showered to get cootie man's stench off of me and slipped off into dreamland.

I was back up a little after noon and decided that I needed to do a little more research on the Plum family. No one ever spoke a word about where her mother had disappeared too, and I needed to find out. She may just be instrumental in my plans.

Booting up my computer, I looked for all kinds of records for one Helen Plum nee Mazur. Nearly two hours later and my search hadn't found anything relevant yet. I was ready to give up when I spotted something in Frank Plum's financial information. He was paying a bill at Saint Anne's asylum near Princeton. I bet that's where I will find her. If she is suffering from a mental illness, it may be easier to manipulate her into doing what I want. She may have information that I can use to my advantage. She was, after all, Stephanie's mother.

I notice the time and realize that I need to get ready for Hal. I was meeting him at Tellers, a little bistro just outside of the Burg. I had myself psyched and ready. I need to glean more on the whereabouts of his boss. I will do whatever I need to do, including using my body to relax him enough to give everything thing he knows up.

My clothes, hair, and makeup were less Jersey girl and more girl next door. I looked like a preschool teacher for a private Catholic school. I remembered that we've never discussed my "job". Not really sure what I'll tell him, but I'll figure it out. Some parts of my plans are coming together and others are me flying by the seat of my pants.

Hal stood and kissed me on the cheek before holding my chair out for me. When we sat he reached across the table and held my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. If I didn't want Ranger so damn bad, I could easily let Hal sweep me off my feet.

"Engle, I am so glad you were able to come home so quickly. How was your trip?"

"Honestly, the trip went fine. It was the flight home that was a nightmare."

We placed our orders and I told him about what happened on my return flight. I could see him trying not to laugh and I couldn't hold back my own bark of laughter at the absurdity of the situation. He soon joined me in with a belly laugh of his own. After our meal he asked if I would be willing to try something from his home culture. I was a bit taken aback and worried about what that might be, but agreed to it anyway.

He got something out of his truck and offered to let me sit inside while we ate what looked like doughnuts. They were covered in powdered sugar and I figured that they must be jelly filled since they did not have a hole like a regular doughnut. He was warming up his truck when he began to explain what they are and where he came from.

"I was born in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Our community was full of people that were PA Dutch in ancestry, including my family. It's a a Germanic culture and we share a very similar language. We celebrate a day called Faschtnachtsdienscdaag, it's more commonly called Shrove Tuesday, Fat Tuesday, or Faschtnacht day. My family didn't hold on to many of the old ways, but just about everyone in PA celebrates this part of the day. This is called a faschtnacht. It's like a doughnut, but you'll notice a difference when you eat it."

I raised my eyebrow at him and took a bite. Dear lord, That has to be the best thing I've eaten in a long time. I'm pretty sure I let one of Stephanie's signature moans out over this little bit of heaven. That reminded me. I somehow need to steer the conversation towards that subject.

"Hal, please don't think I'm being forward, but would you like to follow me to my place and we can talk over coffee?"

"I would enjoy that. I'm actually off tomorrow, so if it's late when I leave I won't need to worry about being up for my five am gym time."

I directed him towards my car and he pulled up nearby, leaving enough space for me to maneuver out of the space and for him to follow me out. The drive was only about twenty minutes and he parked next to me in my buildings lot.

I started a pot of coffee and changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt. I wasn't going to stay in the dress or shoes that pinched any longer than I had too. I made us both a cup of coffee and we sat on the couch. He seemed nervous being in my space, so this may have been a bad idea after all.

"So, tell me about your work. What exactly do you do at Rangeman?"

"I'm a security specialist and BEA. I'm also the communications specialist for our company," he answered and took a sip of his drink. He seemed to relax a little more.

"Didn't you say that your boss and his girlfriend were going out of town? How was their trip?"

"They're not back yet. We all thought he was going to one of the other offices, but in all honesty, we have no clue where they went. We also have no idea when they'll be back. It puts a little more work on us when those two are completely offline. Generally we can reach one or the other at any given point, but this time it's a no go on our end. Not even the core team knows where they are or what they are doing How about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I help with the family business. when they need someone to negotiate a contract. They are in mergers and acquisitions," I tell him. It had just enough truth behind it, that if he looked he would find what I was telling him. Although, the person's who's life I am leading no longer exists, no one seems to be the wiser yet.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it will hold you over until I return to writing FF.

translations from Pa Dutch

Engle - angel

Faschtnachtsdienscdaag - Shrove Tuesday or as we called it Faschtnacht day. It is the day before Ash Wednesday. Which signals the beginning of lent and a time to empty your larders. It is when the fasting begins for Easter. If you've never had a Faschtnacht, you should really try them, and if you are in my home state, hometown, or even Lancaster, could you please send some to Georgia, or a least a good recipe for them? I miss those suckers.

Also best way to explain how to pronounce Faschtnacht - closest way I can tell you is say False Nut together really fast. The Pennsylvania Dutch language is a derivative of the German language and while the share many of the same words the translation can be completely different from each other. Also pronunciation can be wildly different as well.

Sorry for the long Authors note, but I wanted to try and explain things a bit. I will see you when I come back from my break!

Lynda


End file.
